PPG n RRB chat
by pandalove666
Summary: Awesome boy and Smart girl have been chatting online for some time, they're become good friends and now they're about to discover who each other really are! :P
1. Chapter 1

Brick slammed Mo Jo Jo's back door and flew off to his room. He locked the door and turned his crappy old computer on. While he waited for it to load he rested his on the computer desk, removed his cap n ran his hand through his hair.

His face felt like it was on fire and his eyes were barely open, he was so exhausted. Almost every muscle in his body ached. He should really lie in bed. But recently he's been talking to this girl online and she's really helped him. He thinks he might be in love with her, he's not sure. But what he does know is he enjoys talking to her and he's not going to stop.

The city of Townsville was at rest; almost all was sound asleep hugging their teddies tight. But a certain special teenager was wide awake sitting at her computer desk, waiting for her new friend to come online.

Smart_girl: Awesome_boy u there?

Awesome_boy: yh bbe

Smart_girl: :) Hws ur day been?

Awesome_boy: a pain

Smart_girl: y wat happened?

Awesome_boy: jus these girls wudn't leave me n ma bros alone :

Smart_girl: girls?

Awesome_boy: yh, they think they're so much mre better than us : just cuz like, they have a proper dad n me n ma bros av no1

Smart_girl: That's horrible :( those girls are so mean

Awesome_boy: Tell me abwt it -rolls eyes-

Smart_girl: Do they bully u n ur bros alot?

Awesome_boy: they try 2 but they dn't bother me n ma bros that much itz jus annoying

Smart_girl: You shud tell their dad r the police

Awesome_boy: nah itz kwl i can handle maself

Smart_girl: :) ok hun but if they bother u agan, at least let me av a wrd :P

Awesome_boy: ha, ok bbes :)

Awesome_boy: So hw abwt ur day?

Smart_girl: Oh, exhausting there's jus 2 much 2 do n 2 lil time 2 do it in :(

Awesome_boy: Wat sorta stuff did ya hav 2 do?

Smart_girl: erm... h/w n stuff like chores n watch out for my sistas they get in2 all sorta probs if i'm nt keepin an eye on them -sigh-

Awesome_boy: I kno the feelin

Smart_girls: Sisters r a pain lol

Awesome_boy: Do ya nt get on wiv ya sistas?

Smart_girl: course we do, we jus av r ups n dwns we're a grt laugh wen were all in gud moods n r jus being sistas :D

Awesome_boy: gud (Y)

Smart_girl: wuu2

Awesome_boy: I'm jus reading bbe u?

Smart_girl: I was writing a song cuz I was bored lol itz nt vry gud :P wat u reading?

Awesome_boy: mystery books, bwt these kids that solve crimes n stuff

Smart_girl: Swds gud :)

Awesome_boy: Let me c ya song :)

Smart_girl: U won't want 2 lol itz crap

Awesome_boy: Let me decide that 4 maself

Smart_girl: Seriously I was jus bored n it only made me more bored lol

Awesome_boy: Send it me

Smart_girl: fine, but u wn't like it

Awesome_boy: I mite

Smart_girl: Sending it through now

Smart_girl: got it yet?

Awesome_boy: yh

Smart_girl: so...?

Awesome_boy: give me a sec

Smart_girl: k

Awesome_boy: itz gud bbe maybe 2 happy if ya get me lol but gud if ya jus spice it up a bit ;)

Smart_girl: lol 2 happy that's a mistake I always make :P

Awesome_boy: there's nothing wrong wiv being happy :)

Smart_girl: :)

Awesome_boy: I cud ask butch if he can find sum music 2 go wiv it :) music is kinda his thing a long wiv sports -yawn-

Smart_girl: butch?

Awesome_boy: my bro

Smart_girl: oh ok -thinking- wat's ur ova bro called agan?

Awesome_boy: Boomer

Smart_girl: :o this cud jus b sum weird sorta coincidence

Awesome_boy: wat cud? :S

Smart_girl: cuz i kno a butch n a boomer n their both brothers n they av another bro called...

Awesome_boy: :o u av 2 sistas dn't ya?

Smart_girl: yh bubbles n buttercup

Awesome_boy: y didn't ya eva tell me their names? :

Smart_girl: y didn't u tell me wat ur bros were called? :

Awesome_boy: no reason 2

Smart_girl: ditto, so tha means ur

Smart_girl: Brick?

Awesome_boy: bravo u figured it out -rolls eyes-

Smart_girl: : I cn't believe I've been wasting my time tlkin 2 a rrb!

Awesome_boy: wat bwt me tlkin 2 a bitchy ppg :

Smart_girl: :o I'm nt bitchy!

Awesome_boy: w/e

Smart_girl: : ur so, so...

Awesome_boy: sweet? smart? gawjuss?

Smart_girl: ew no

Awesome_boy: that's wat u sed last nite, remember? :P

Smart_girl: that was diff I didn't, u weren't... :S

Awesome_boy: itz diff cuz u kno hu i am now?

Smart_girl: well, yh i guess u sed stuff bwt me 2 stuff u cn't take bk

Awesome_boy: sucks dn't it?

Smart_girl: totally :(

Smart_girl: so does this mean, I mean we cn't b friends can we?

Awesome_boy: u kno we cn't n y wud u want 2?

Smart_girl: I dn't u rrbs r jus bullies

Awesome_boy: we're no mre bullies than u ppgs

Smart_girl: we're super heroes n ur the villians, itz not our fault if u stop bein naughty we wudn't av 2 kick ya butt all the time

Awesome_boy: but itz so much fun being naughty ;)

Smart_girl: yh itz fun 2 hurt n humiliate innocent ppl :S -rolls eyes-

Awesome_boy: itz nt like that u wudn't understand

Smart_girl: ther's nuthin 2 understand

Awesome_boy: c dat's wat i cn't stand bwt u ppgs u think ur the only 1s wiv probs, like ur better than us!

Smart_girl: I dn't think that :S

Awesome_boy: u do : dn't pretend that u dn't hate us

Smart_girl: hate is a strong wrd

Awesome_boy: itz the rite wrd ur jus like us u neva asked 2 av powers n yet every1 h8s us n luvs u :S

Smart_girl: they didn't luv us 2 begin wiv we had 2 earn their trust. wen we were yunger we jus kept messing up n every1 hated us cuz no matter wat we did it all jus went wrong :(

Awesome_boy: hw did u get them 2 like u?

Smart_girl: well we didn't rob shops n terrorise ppl :P

Awesome_boy: I hear ya

Smart_girl: we protected them :)

Awesome_boy: gud 4 u

Smart_girl: u asked how :S

Awesome_boy: rowdy n ruff is jus hu we r there's no point in tryin 2 change it

Smart_girl: u dn't av 2 change, u cud jus leave the ppl of townsville in peace 4 once

Awesome_boy: fair enuff

Smart_girl: n I do like ya I mean I did mean wat I sed yesterday...

Awesome_boy: me 2, doesn't mean we're friends r anythin

Smart_girl: I kno

Smart_girl: g2g

Awesome_boy: k bye

Smart_girl: will ya tlk 2 me agan on here?

Awesome_boy: dn't think we shud it's like a betrayal 2 ma bros 'bros b4 hoes'

Smart_girl: yh i guess but if we jus explained hw we didn't kno we was tlkin 2 eachova

Awesome_boy: no itz nt a gud idea

Smart_girl: k :( bye

(Smart_girl is offline)

(Awesome_boy is offline)

Blossom swirled round on her computer chair, trying to figure out what just happened. She wanted to say that would be the last night she'd ever talk to him but something in the back of her mind was telling her she still wanted to talk to him. She still liked him.

She walked to her bed and lay down, pulled her pillow over her head, thinking over and over again: 'What does this mean?'

She decided to sleep on it. But did it matter how she felt, he already said it wasn't a good idea for them to chat anymore. He doesn't want to talk to her so maybe she doesn't have to figure out her feelings, she could just forget about the whole thing.

Her eyes eventually slid shut and she was asleep.

Brick put his head back on the desk once more. He was confused and more than anything angry. He finally thought he had something out of his strange hectic life, the only thing normal that he had. He thought she was something no one could take from him, finally. But now it was different. She was the enemy.

They can't be friends. He knew it, he just couldn't feel it. He shoved his cap back on and flew out of the closed window, sending glass all over the floor and his bed. He needed to get out and think this whole mess out.


	2. Chapter 2

Bubbles skipped into her room, placed her school bag on her bed and switched on her new computer. There's this chat room Blossom is always on and she wanted to try it out herself.

Her computer buzzed on. She logged in.

(Awesome_boy is online)

(~Blue/girl~ is online)

~Blue/girl~: ello :)

Awesome_boy: yh hi

~Blue/girl~: I've neva been on here be4 is my name ok?

Awesome_boy: sure w/e

Buttercup signed into the same chat site. Blossom had told her about some boy she'd been talking to for awhile now and Buttercup wanted to see if he was real.

(Sporty_Chick is online)

Sporty_Chick: hey bubbles

~Blue/girl~: how did ya kno it was me? :S

Sporty_Chick: u told me n bloss wat ur name was gonna b dumpy n oh yh i saw u was on ur comp wen i wlked past ur room d'uh

~Blue/girl~: oh okies :) call me ~Blue/girl~ on here tho plz

Sporty_Chick: fine

(Da incredible butch is online)

Awesome_boy: dude wat's wiv ya name? itz kinda sad

Da incredible butch: n awesome_boy isn't? :P

Awesome_boy: fair enuff

Blossom signed in shortly after. She saw that Brick was also online but stuck to her guns, he doesn't want to talk to her so she won't talk to him, though she really, really wants to.

(Smart_girl is online)

~Blue/girl~: hiya :)

Sporty_Chick: yo

Smart_girl: HI! hws every1?

Awesome_boy: fine

(Private message) Smart_girl: I fort u didn't want 2 tlk 2 me anymre | Awesome_boy: I figured I didn't care as long as we dn't tell any1 i'm jus Awesome_boy n ur Smart_girl itz nuthin real so y not? | Smart_girl: ok :)

'No way' he's talking to her. Brick wants to talk to Blossom, although he knows who she is. Does this mean he likes her?

Some sort of happy yet awkward feeling pulled at her face. 'He wants me...'

~Blue/girl~: I'm grt Smart_girl n u? :)

Smart_girl: I'm gud

Da incredible butch: me 2 if any1 cares :P

Sporty_Chick: lol

(Mighty/blue is online)

~Blue/girl~: hi Mighty/blue :) I (L) ur name

Mighty/blue: cheers n hi :)

~Blue/girl~: is blue ur fav colour? :)

Mighty/blue: course itz da best!

~Blue/girl~: itz mine 2 :D itz the same colour of ma eyes

Mighty/blue: mine 2

Da incredible butch: wat kind of sports u in2 Sporty_Chick?

Awesome_boy, that's the name of Blossom's boyfriend. Buttercup grinned. She quickly lost interest in Blossom's love life when some boy started talking to her. He liked sports just like her and he wasn't talking to Blossom or Bubbles: the pretty one. He was talking to her. She blushed to herself at the thought, that he could like her. Then she pulled herself together and played it cool.

Smart_girl: wats every1 up 2?

Sporty_Chick: everythin reli I play football, tennis, kick boxing etc.

Da incredible butch: kwl i play footy 2 n defo boxing (Y)

Awesome_boy: I'm jus reading

Smart_girl: u always r

~Blue/girl~: do u n Awesome_boy kno eachova Smart_girl? :S :)

Sporty_Chick: that's hu she's always up all nite tlkin 2 :P

Da incredible butch: this is da girl Awesome_boy?

Awesome_boy: -rolls eyes-

Mighty/blue: wait wat girl? he has a girl? :S

Awesome_boy: I dn't av her we jus tlk dats all

Da incredible butch: every nite ;)

~Blue/girl~: awwww :) dat's sweet

Smart_girl: itz not like dat :$

Sporty_Chick: it so is :P

Mighty/blue: hw long av they been chattin 4?

Smart_girl: not long

Sporty_Chick: like a month

Mighty/blue: a month?! dat long n no1felt the need 2 fill me in?! :S

Boomer stared blankly at his computer screen, 'Brick has a girlfriend?' Why didn't Brick tell him about her? He told Butch. Why is, Boomer always left in the dark?

Da incredible butch: u didn't need 2 kno

Mighty/blue: still, itz like i'm not ur bro u 2 neva tell me anythin :(

Sporty_girl: ur all bros?

Da incredible butch: yh

Sporty_girl: hu's da oldest?

Awesome_boy: none of us we're triplets

~Blue/girl~: no way, us 2 :)

Mighty/blue: u girls r triplets?

~Blue/girl~: yep

Da incredible butch: hw weird is dat?

Sporty_girl: extremely :P

Awesome_boy: -rolls eyes-

Smart_girl: yh...weird -sigh-

Da incredible butch: where do u girls live?

~Blue/girl~: Townsville :)

Da incredible butch: no way

(Private message) Awesome_boy: dn't tell them where we live | Da incredible butch: y not? :S | Awesome_boy: just dn't n tell Boomer not 2 either! | Da incredible butch: fine :S

Butch was enjoying, himself and weirdly enough and it didn't involve punching someone's lights out. He was just happy to be able to chat and have a laugh.

He wanted to tell that girl where he lived, he wanted to meet her. He wanted her. But Brick wouldn't let him. 'What's Brick's problem?'

Sporty_girl: where do u guys live?

Awesome_boy: no where

~Blue/girl~: no where? :S

Sporty_girl: dn't worry we ain't psycho stalkers r anythin

Da incredible butch: lol :P I dn't think u r but ma bro seems 2 b a bit paranoid

Awesome_boy: I'm not paranoid itz jus doesn't matter ok? :

Smart_girl: sure, girlz leave it

Sporty_girl: y tho :S

Smart_girl: jus do, ok?

~Blue/girl~: :S

Smart_girl: we g2g anyway girls

Sporty_girl: aw wat?

Smart_girl: now! bye boys

Da incredible butch: y ya g2g?

Awesome_boy: mind ya own buissness will ya -rolls eyes-

Da incredible butch: whoa wats wrong wiv u 2day?

(Smart_girl is offline)

Sporty_Chick: come on ~Blue/girl~ cya pplz

Da incredible butch: u comin bk on l8ter?

Sporty_Chick: if i'm allowed

Da incredible butch: kwl

(Sporty_Chick is offline)

~Blue/girl~: bye every1 :)

Da incredible butch: cya

Mighty/blue: u goin already? :(

~Blue/girl~: I av 2 :( I'll talk 2 ya l8ter bye -waves-

Mighty/blue~: bye :)

(~Blue/girl~ is offline)

(Awesome_boy is offline)

Da incredible butch: whoa every1 jus left

Mighty/blue: I'm still here

(Da incredible butch is offline)

Everyone had gone offline leaving Boomer alone. He already missed that girl, the one who liked the colour blue like him. He wanted to know her name. 'I'm gonna keep coming on till she comes back on, then we'll talk' he said it to himself happily, but the more he thought about it the more he didn't understand what 'we'll talk' actually meant.

What was this strange butterfly feeling in his stomach? He stroked his belly with his hands, 'maybe I'm just hungry.'


	3. Chapter 3

Bubbles sang happily to, herself as she logged into that chat room again. There was a certain someone she wanted to talk to again. A certain someone she couldn't shake from her mind.

Boomer smiled wide when he saw who also was online.

(~Blue/girl~ is online)

(Mighty/blue is online)

~Blue/girl~: ello Mighty/blue :)

Mighty/blue: hi :) hws u?

~Blue/girl~: I'm gud Mighty/blue hbu? :)

Mighty/blue: I'm kwl

~Blue/girl~: that's gud (L)

Mighty/blue: erm ~Blue/girl~ do u like wanna go owt sumtime? :$

~Blue/girl~: u mean like on a date? :$

Mighty/blue: no

Mighty/blue: not if u dn't want 2 we cud jus go as friends...

~Blue/girl~: I'd love 2 go wiv u Mighty/blue but I fort u lived nowhere hw we gonna meet? :S

Mighty/blue: nowhere? :S nah I live in townsville

~Blue/girl~: me 2!!!!!!! :D

Mighty/blue: I kno :)

~Blue/girl~: where r we gonna meet?

Mighty/blue: hw bwt at the park? we cud get a icecream r sumthin :$

~Blue/girl~: I'd love that :) but hw will i kno hu's u?

Mighty/blue: -thinking-

Mighty/blue: u cud explain 2 me wat u'd b wearing n wat u look like n i'll tell u hw i look :)

~Blue/girl~: okies :)

Mighty/blue: can u go 2day?

~Blue/girl~: I dno i'll av 2 ask my sisters

Mighty/blue: ok

~Blue/girl~: I'll go n ask nw brb

Mighty/blue: ok :)

~Blue/girl~: :( They sed no

Mighty/blue: aww hw bwt 2moz?

~Blue/girl~: I'll ask!

Mighty/blue: :)

~Blue/girl~: She's bein reli mean she sed yh till i sed i was meetin u :S

Mighty/blue: mayb she's jus worried bwt ya bbe

~Blue/girl~: yh tha swnds like her :)

Mighty/blue: :) u cud jus say ur goin out on ur own

~Blue/girl~: lie? :(

Mighty/blue: no bbe itz nt lyin jus dn't tell her ur meetin me

~Blue/girl~: wat if she asks if i'm meetin u?

Mighty/blue: -thinking- let's jus hope she dosen't :P

~Blue/girl~: I'm not sure :(

Mighty/blue: u wn't get in trouble bbe i swear :)

~Blue/girl~: ok i'll give it a shot (L)

Mighty/blue: kwl so tell me wat u look like :)

~Blue/girl~: ok well i've got blonde pony tails, blue eyes n i wear a blue n black dress :)

Bubbles explained how she looked exactly as she could. Smiling to, herself as she did so, 'He wants

to meet me.'

Mighty/blue: I've got blonde hair 2 n blue eyes n I wear a dark blue n black top wiv black trousers

~Blue/blue~: ur jus like a boy version of me :S

Mighty/blue: yh...

Boomer thought about what ~Blue/girl~ had said about her clothes and hair, but he couldn't remember why she sounded familiar.

He explained how he looked and nodded to himself at her reply. 'She's right I am like a boy version of her.' He thought about it again and then it hit him! The only other person in Townsville who looks like his double: Bubbles. But this couldn't be her, could it?

Mighty/blue: ther's only 1 mre person hu looks like me n she's a ppg :S

~Blue/girl~: I'm a ppg :$ :S

Mighty/blue: Bubbles?

Bubbles' once smiling mouth turned into a perfect 'O' she was shocked at him for knowing her name. How did he know? Wait, hadn't he said 'there's only one more person who looks like him'? As she came to think of it, there's also only one more person that looks like her and he's a Rowdyruff boy!

~Blue/girl~: yh :$ n ur boomer???

Mighty/blue: yh :

~Blue/girl~: :( does this mean we're not goin 2 the park?

Mighty/blue: i wudn't b caught dead goin anywher wiv a ppg!

~Blue/girl~: :o

Mighty/blue: that r my bros wud kill me

Mighty/blue: y do u still wanna go? fort u ppgs hated us rrbs :S

~Blue/girl~: I dno it jus swded like a fun day :$

Mighty/blue: if any1 saw us...

~Blue/girl~: I kno :( we cud go in disguise...

Mighty/blue: yh -day dreaming-

He couldn't believe she still wanted to meet him. That she still wanted to go on a date with him! 'She's a Powerpuff girl, I can't and if I do my brothers will kill me!'

But he did think she was right it did sound like a good day out. He'd gotten himself all excited about it. But still, should he take that risk? Should he want to? It was too confusing for him to understand, so he decided he will go and meet her. It doesn't have to mean anything.

~Blue/girl~: so r we goin?

Mighty/blue: if u wanna

~Blue/girl~: I do boomer :)

Mighty/blue: is it still a date?

~Blue/girl~: :$ I guess

Mighty/blue: k meet me there in 10mins :)

~Blue/girl~: ok :) i'll go n get sum disguise :)

Mighty/blue: me 2

~Blue/girl~: bye boomer :)

Mighty/blue: bye bubbles :)

(~Blue/girl~ is offline)

(Mighty/blue is offline)

Bubble's skipped out of her room and crept past Blossom's bedroom door. She leaded her back against the far wall making as little noise as possible.


	4. Chapter 4

(Smart_girl is online)

(Da incredible butch is online)

Da incredible butch: hey where's ur sis?

Smart_girl: which 1?

Da incredible butch: Sporty_Chick

Smart_girl: she's at her kick boxing class

Da incredible butch: kwl she's so kwl

Smart_girl: she'll b on bwt 5pm

Da incredible butch: k i'm gonna go 4 nw then

Smart_girl: k

(Da incredible butch is offline)

'This isn't good' Blossom thought to herself. Both her sisters seem to be on really good terms with the Rowdyruff boys. They can't find out about each other because if they did, that would mean Blossom and Brick would have to stop talking to each other. That was one thing she didn't want to lose!

She knew he was also a Rowdyruff boy, but she really liked him and loved talking to him.

(Awesome_boy is online)

Smart_girl: brick we mite av a prob

Awesome_boy: huh? wat?

Smart_girl: ur bros seem 2 like my sistas

Awesome_boy: doubt it

Smart_girl: y?

Awesome_boy: they kno better then 2 fall 4 ppgs

Smart_girl: yh but they dn't kno that's hu me n ma sistas r do they

Awesome_boy: rite there's nowt we can do bwt it

Smart_girl: but wat if they all wrk it out?

Awesome_boy: i reli doubt any of them r that clever

Smart_girl: itz nt rocket science

Awesome_boy: -rolls eyes-

Awesome_boy: we didn't kno bwt it till like a month afta we started chattin n we're the clever ones

Smart_girl: ye but it was just us then u knew I had sisters jus nt hw many, they kno. ther's mre of a connection 4 them 2 make

Awesome_boy: rite

Smart_girl: so wat u suppose we do bwt it???

Awesome_boy: fuk all

Smart_girl: but...but?

Awesome_boy: jus stop worrying ok? u'll only give yaself a head ache it'll probs b better if they did kno...

Blossom took in deep breaths trying to calm herself and then she thought about what Brick had said: 'jus stop worrying ok? u'll only give yaself a head ache.' Did that mean he didn't want her to get a head ache? She laughed to herself at how silly that question sounded so she changed the way it was said: 'Does that mean he cares about me?'

'It'll probs b better if they did kno...' How? Why would it be better? She then rethought their whole situation. Does he want them to know so he couldn't talk to her anymore?

Smart_girl: hw?

Awesome_boy: well if they dn't like it they can just stop talkin, but if they can't help but chat like us, then well...

Smart_girl: I can stop talkin 2 u

Awesome_boy: sure -rolls eyes-

Smart_girl: I dn't need u

Awesome_boy: w/e give it a shot i'll stay online n u c hw long u can last wivout comin bk online

Smart_girl: if i come bk online it doesn't mean i wanna talk 2 u

Awesome_boy: u cn't stay away frm signin in, wow that's sad

Smart_girl: : ur no1 2 tlk ur always online!

Awesome_boy: do ya accept the challenge r nt?

Smart_girl: fine i'll go now n i'm neva comin bk!

Awesome_boy: sure ur nt -rolls eyes-

(Smart_girl is offline)

Awesome_boy: she'll b bk

Brick wasn't worried at all, he knew she liked him. So she could deny it all she liked but he'll still know the truth and she will be back. He laughed out loud to himself, she always made him laugh. Not in a 'she's funny' sort of way but in a 'she's not trying to be funny' sort of way. All her little quirks were what he liked about her and he wasn't ashamed to think it.


	5. Chapter 5

(Buttercup09 is online)

(Da incredible butch is online)

Da incredible butch: ew is that buttercup frm the ppg?

Buttercup09: yh n wat if it is?!

Da incredible butch: we dn't like ur sort here :

Buttercup09: n wat sort is that? :

Da incredible butch: spoiled lil rich girls

Buttercup09: I'm not rich :S

Da incredible butch: ur rich compared wiv me

Buttercup09: n hu r u?

Da incredible butch: d'uh butch frm the rrbz!!!

Buttercup09: ewwwwww

Buttercup felt sick for how she felt about that boy before she knew who he was. She thought it was stupid to fall for someone you didn't know and so she hated herself and him even more for making her fall for someone she didn't know, especially how now there was definitely no way that her dreams could come true.

Da incredible butch: wats that mean?!

Awesome_boy: -sigh-

Buttercup09: I h8 rrbz!!!!!!

Da incredible butch: yh n they h8 u!!!!!!!!!!!

Da incredible butch: i'm goin b4 i get cooties r sumthin

Buttercup09: : gud!!!!

(Smart_girl is online)

Da incredible butch: hey Smart_girl where's Sporty_Chick?

(Private messages) Awesome boy: that was quick :P | Smart_girl: shush :(

Buttercup09: I'm Sporty_Chick u idiot

Da incredible butch: no ur not!

Smart_girl: yh she is

Da incredible butch: wait she's ur sis so that makes u a ppg!

Brick stared at the computer screen, unblinking. No way was this Sporty_Chick! Yet the more he thought about it, about her even in his head it made sense that she was, that she must be...

He thought he was going to be sick and yet at the same time he felt like punching something – not because he hated her that much, but because he didn't hate her at all. He sort of wanted her and he hated himself for that.

But then something more shocking hit him. If Sporty_Chick was Buttercup and Sporty_Chick was Smart_girl's sister then, that meant Brick's girlfriend was Blossom! Or that Blue one, but Blossom was the girl version of Brick and Smart_girl was well...smart, like Brick! Boomer's an idiot just like his double Bubbles.

Did Brick know he was dating a Powerpuff girl?!

Da incredible butch: brick's gf is a ppg???!!! :o

Smart_girl: i'm not his gf!

Da incredible butch: dude did u kno bwt this?

Awesome_boy: -yawn-

Buttercup09: bloss u've been chattin 2 brick all this time???

Smart_girl: i didn't kno hu he was

Buttercup09: u kno now tho so y ain't u bein sick? :S

Da incredible butch: wat's that mean? brick's the 1 hu shud b throwin up!!!!!!

Smart_girl: i only found out yesterday

Buttercup09: y didn't u tell me?! :

Awesome_boy: itz no big deal

Da incredible butch: dude how can ya say that? itz the ppgs! our sworn enemies!!!!!! :

(Awesome_boy is offline)

Buttercup09: BLOSS?!

(Smart_girl is offline)

Da incredible butch: this is so fuked up

Buttercup09: yh

Da incredible butch: I wasn't talkin 2 u!!!!

Buttercup09: well there's no1 else here!!!!!!!!!!!!

(Da incredible butch is offline)

(Buttercup09 is offline)


	6. Chapter 6

Bubbles snuck back into her room, through the window making sure to be as quiet as possible. She'd been out all day with Boomer, no one but Boomer knew where she had been or that she'd even been out. She felt incredibly guilty about the whole thing, seeing as Blossom already told her she wasn't allowed.

She accidentally stood on Octi, her favourite teddy and although it hadn't made any noise when she stepped on him, she still moaned: "Shhhh!" as she ran to her computer desk and then tiptoed back to get Octi. She hugged him close as she signed in to that chat room again. Boomer said he'd come online as soon as he got home.

(~Blue/girl~ is online)

(Smart_girl is online)

Smart_girl: bubbles where av u been all day?

~Blue/girl~: oh i jus flew abwt 4 a bit

Smart_girl: is there sumthin wrong?

~Bue/girl~: no i was just bored

Smart_girl: oh ok :)

(Mighty/blue is online)

Mighty/blue: hi bubbs :)

Smart_girl: u kno she's bubbles?

Mighty/blue: erm... wat? no, i mean...

Smart_girl: so yh

~Blue/girl~: ello boomer :)

Smart_girl: how long av u 2 known bwt each ova?

Mighty/blue: jus 4 2day

Smart_girl: y didn't u tell me bubbles?!

~Blue/girl~: I fort u wud b mad n stop me goin :(

Smart_girl: goin wher? :S

~Blue/girl~: oh...

Mighty/blue: -day dreaming-

Bubbles couldn't even believe she'd gotten so far without Blossom figuring out where she'd really been all day and now she couldn't believe she'd already given herself away. 'I'm such an idiot.'

She'd have to tell Blossom now and you know what? As much as she was worried about Blossom's reaction, she was actually also relieved. Now there were no secrets and she wanted to be friends with Boomer. So she hoped that if she just explained that to Blossom then she'd understand and let her.

~Blue/girl~: me n boomer jus went 2 the park...

Smart_girl: I already told u, u wasn't allowed 2 go!

~Blue/girl~: I kno...

Smart_girl: u lied 2 me?

~Blue/girl~: no i didn't lie i jus didn't tell u the full story

Smart_girl: same thing

Mighty/blue: no it isn't!

Smart_girl: bubbles u shudn't of gone :(

Mighty/blue: y not?!

~Blue/girl~: sori blossom :(

Mighty/blue: u've got nuthin 2 b sori 4 bubbs i'm the 1 2 blame i told ya jus 2 go anyway

Smart_girl: well she shudn't of listened

Mighty/blue: she didn't do anythin wrong! we jus fed the ducks n got icecream :S

Smart_girl: itz nt wat u did itz the fact she disobeyed me!

Mighty/blue: ur a rite bossy cow :

Smart_girl: I'm not a cow! I'm the leader n wat i says goes that's jus the way it is

Mighty/blue: wat gives u the rite?

Smart_girl: u wudn't go against anythin brick told u 2 do!

Mighty/blue: I wud! I'm friends wiv a ppg aren't I? :P

Smart_girl: yh but wen he finds out

Boomer shook of the faint fear he felt: 'yh but wen he finds out.' He'll be dead, he knew it but at the same time, he still wanted to be friends with Bubbles and he still would be. No matter what Brick did to him. He liked Bubbles too much.

She's just the cutest little thing! He wanted to protect her; he wanted to be there for her. He couldn't stand the way that pink Powerpuff was making Bubbles feel. Making her upset, no one's allowed to hurt his Bubbles!

Mighty/blue: i dn't care

Smart_girl: bubbles i'm really disappointed in u

~Blue/girl~: :( I'm sori :'(

Mighty/blue: : I'm goin i cn't take much mre of this bitch!

Smart_girl: :

~Blue/girl~: :'( dn't go boomer

Mighty/blue: meet ya in da park?

~Blue/girl~: now?

Mighty/blue: -nods-

Smart_girl: she's not goin

~Blue/girl~: I'm really sori bloss but plz let me go

Smart_girl: apparently it doesn't matter wat I say, u go anyway -rolls eyes-

~Blue/girl~: :(

Mighty/blue: I'll c u there bubbs :)

~Blue/girl~: ok (L) :)

(Mighty/blue is offline)

Smart_girl: itz not a gud sign wen ur sista chooses her bf ova u -sigh-

~Blue/girl~: he's not my bf :$

Smart_girl: sooner r l8ter he will b

~Blue/girl~: :$

~Blue/girl~: is that a bad thing?

Smart_girl: of course it is bubbles! he's a rrb!!!!!

~Blue/girl~: I kno but he's a diff person wen we're 2gether 2day we was like best friends r sumthin he's neva been that nice 2 me :) I like him

Smart_girl: I kno

Smart_girl: go n meet him already then -sigh-

~Blue/girl~: i can go?! :D

Smart_girl: yh

~Blue/girl~: oh thank u thank u blossom! ur the best!!! :) -hugs-

Smart_girl: :) cya bubbles -hugs-

~Blue/girl~: okies bye :)

(~Blue/girl~ is offline)


	7. Chapter 7

(Awesome_brick is online)

Awesome_brick: yo

Smart_girl: hi u heard the news bwt bubbles n boomer?

Awesome_brick: just saw them at the park n buttercup n butch

Smart_girl: wat abwt buttercup n butch?!

Awesome_brick: kick boxing r jus fightin but it looked like they were gettin on

Smart_girl: no way! but yh itz mre likely they were jus fightin :P

Awesome_brick: yh

Smart_girl: but if not that's every1

Awesome_brick: not u n me

Smart_girl: i jus meant every1 knows hu they're tlkin 2 now n we r friends aren't we?

Awesome_brick: fort u didn't need me?

Smart_girl: I dn't

Awesome_brick: came bk in quite a hurry tho didn't ya? ;) :P

Smart_girl: I was bored that's y i came bk on nuthin 2 do wiv u!

Awesome_brick: rite -rolls eyes-

Smart_girl: alrite i'll go agan n this time it really will b the last u hear from me!

Awesome_brick: nah dat's ok i already av all the proof i need ;)

Smart_girl: proof of wat? :S

Awesome_brick: u like me

Smart_girl: i soooooooo dn't!

Awesome_brick: u do

Smart_girl: i dn't!!!!!!!!!

Awesome_brick: y u gettin so touchy bwt it then?

Smart_girl: cuz itz not true!

Awesome_brick: w/e

Brick sat his computer desk, laughing at the screen. This was another thing he liked about Blossom, she was a terrible liar, properly because she was so good-natured or whatever. That stuff didn't matter; he thought that's why he existed, for her. He was here to help her to chill and her, him to help him be more considerate or whatever.

Smart_girl: u like me more

Awesome_brick: not more

Smart_girl: u dn't want me 2 go cuz u kno i wn't b bk

Awesome_brick: :S u've lost me

Smart_girl: jus admit u need me 2!

'Oops' Blossom panicked to herself, she'd just given it away that she needed him. Because no matter how much she denied it, he made her whole. She wanted to talk to him, to tease him to see how far she could push the boundaries. Even though she couldn't stand the fact that he never talked about his feelings, so she never knew what he thinking or what he thought of her. But it made her more daring with the way she talked to him; she couldn't just come out with the words: Do you like me? Everything had to be sneaky. To sum it up, she had fun when she talked to him. Plus it was good not to know everything about everything, for once.

Awesome_brick: 2? so u sayin u do need me? ;)

Smart_girl: I'm not sayin anythin

Awesome_brick: u wanna go the movies?

Smart_girl: r u askin me out brick? :S

Awesome_brick: not now

Smart_girl: aw y not?

Awesome_brick: u wanna go out wiv me? :P

She was so predictable it was almost annoying, but that's the thing the more Brick thought about it, he found that he didn't find it annoying, not at all. He liked it. He liked her properly far too much. He wasn't going to let her know that though, it made him seem vulnerable. But she was smart, like him, so he feared she already knew.

Smart_girl: y do i feel like this is a trap?

Awesome_brick: cuz ur paranoid –rolls eyes-

Smart_girl: if i say yes it doesn't mean anythin ok?

Awesome_brick: w/e

Smart_girl: wats dat mean?

Awesome_brick: means i'm comin urs then we're goin 2 da movies

Smart_girl: :$ ur serious aren't u? :S

Awesome_brick: looks like it, i'm jus bord

Smart_girl: excuses, excuses

Awesome_brick: on ma way c ya soon bbe

(Awesome_brick is offline)

Smart_girl: o..k 'bbe?' :S

"Oh my god" Blossom whispered shocked. She stared at the computer screen waiting for what he'd just said to make sense. He was coming here? 'No' she shook her head. What, was he going to come to the window? She ran to the window and quickly looked around. 'No' she doubted he was coming at all. But still she opened the window wide and then felt foolish what if he'd seen her open the window and was laughing at her for doing so, as if he was really coming round. But how could he see her, if he wasn't coming? But she still knew he would be laughing at her, if he'd seen her.

'Wait what if he comes to the front door?' She panicked at the thought. Her dad was downstairs! She didn't know about her sisters, but if they were out they could still come home at any second. She ran to her bedroom door, opened it and peeked out, around the door frame. She could hear the television on downstairs and her dad's voice as he cheered at whatever sport he was watching. She wasn't sure of what would happen if Brick did come in through the front door, of what her dad would do. She bit her lower lip.

"Do you think I'm stupid enough to come through the front door?"

She span around to face her window, but no one was there. No, he was sitting at the end of her bed! He just sat there like he belonged there, like he was allowed to sit there. She wanted to be angry at him, but she couldn't help the butterfly feeling in her stomach as he sat on HER bed. Not an 'I'm going to be sick' butterfly feeling but a 'oh my god, smiley' feeling. A feeling, that made her cheeks flare up red.

He smiled at her, with the same feeling spinning around in his stomach. All the same it was weird not wanting to kill her. Because she WAS a Powerpuff girl and he WAS a Rowdyruff boy, but otherwise it felt perfectly natural to sit on her bed. He didn't like the fact that it was pink, though. That her whole room was pink, far too girly! If it was someone else's room he'd be destroying it by now, but because it was Blossom's room all he wanted to do was blush and smile at her.

She stared at Brick, a shocked 'O' where her mouth used to be. He'd come! To her house, in her room! 'No way' she thought in her head. She was so unbelievably happy, but also so annoyingly confused. Was she supposed to go and sit next to him? What should she say to him?

Someone was coming up the stairs; she closed her bedroom door quickly and stayed there making sure it stayed shut. Her ear was against the wood; luckily whoever it was didn't come to her room. She sighed in relief and turned back to Brick, who hadn't moved at all.

"W-what are you...What are you doing here?" She asked him.

"Do you not want me to be here?" He asked confused.

She walked towards him, unsure of what she should admit. She sighed and sat on the bed beside him, not completely beside him, he was on one corner and she was on the other. She put her hands on her face, trying to make sense of the situation. He stared at her the whole time.

"It's not that," she shook her head. "It's just...you know who I am" She peeked at him through her fingers.

"Do you think I care? I mean I'm a Rowdyruff boy, I don't really follow rules" He grinned at her, making her heart skip a beat.

"Right" she laughed moving her hands from her face.

"Think that's why you like me? Every girl wants a bad boy." He teased.

She blushed and then playfully slapped him on his arm. He laughed and stood up.

"Are we going then?"

"I guess" Blossom stood too then looked down at her clothes. 'I looked terrible, 'she thought. She went to go and look in her mirror, when his hand was in hers.

"You look fine." He told her, pulling her along to the window smiling as she blushed.

They flew out the window and went to the movies, hand in hand.


	8. Chapter 8

(Da incredible butch is online)

(Awesome_brick is online)

Da incredible butch: I didn't even c ya come in :S

Awesome_brick: went thru the window

Da incredible butch: k where u been?

Awesome_brick: no where

(~Blue|girl~ is online)

~Blue|girl~: ello

Awesome_brick: yo

Da incredible butch: brick r u really tlkin 2 a ppg?

Awesome_brick: blossom?

Da incredible butch: well yh n the blue 1

Awesome_brick: so?

Da incredible butch: were rrbz! we dn't like those show offs rite? :S

Awesome_brick: shut it I saw u wiv the green 1

Da incredible butch: I wasn't like 'wiv' her wiv her

Awesome_brick: w/e

(Mighty|blue is online)

Mighty|blue: hiya ~Blue|girl~ :)

~Blue|girl~: ello :)

Da incredible butch: dn't tlk 2 her boomer! she's a ppg :

Awesome_brick: shut up butch :

(Da incredible butch is offline)

Awesome_brick: grt sum peace (Y)

Mighty|blue: lol

(Smart_girl is online)

Smart_girl: bubbles hav u seen buttercup? I cn't find her anywher :S

~Blue|girl~: no I havn't

(Private message) Awesome_brick: she'll b off punchin sum holes in a wall | Smart_girl: y | Awesome_brick: cuz of her n butch | Smart_girl: oh, she mite not b | Awesome_brick: she will b | Smart_girl: yh I 4got u was psychic :P | Awesome_brick: cuz she's jus like butch ain't she n I bet ya anythin he's off doin the same | Smart_girl: yh, well I hope she comes home soon :(

Mighty|blue: how r u bubbles? :)

Awesome_brick: u was wiv her all day -rolls eyes-

~Blue|girl~: I'm fine boomer :)

Mighty|blue: not all day! itz been like 10 whole mins since I last saw her :P

~Blue|girl~: :$

Smart_girl: u 2 r serious aren't u?

Mighty|blue: serious bwt wat? :S

Smart_girl: ur serious bwt bubbles ;)

Mighty|blue: :$ wats that mean?

Awesome_brick: means u want her

~Blue|girl~: :$

Mighty|blue: oh...

Smart_girl: n bubbles wants boomer :P

Mighty|blue: :$

~Blue|girl~: do u boomer? :$

Mighty|blue: do I wat? :S

Awesome_brick: -rolls eyes-

~Blue|girl~: erm... want me...?

Mighty|blue: oh erm...

(Private message) Mighty|blue: yh :$

~Blue|girl~: I want u 2 :)

Smart_girl: awwwwwww did he say yes?? :D

Awesome_brick: that's so gay

Smart_girl: shush u, u cn't talk u sed yes 2 me remember? :P

Mighty|blue: no way!

Smart_girl: :o erm sori brick i 4gt boomer was here :$

~Blue|girl~: :D

Mighty|blue: the all in powerful brick has a gf! n it's blossom from the ppgs!!!!!!! I'm goin 2 tell butch brb bubbs :) :P

~Blue|girl~: okies :)

Awesome_brick: dn't even think abwt it! :

(Mighty|blue is offline)

Awesome_brick: bloss! :

Smart_girl: -runs away- :(

Awesome_brick: I fort we wasn't gonna tell any1! remember?

Smart_girl: I do sori I jus didn't think

~Blue|girl~: plz u 2 dn't fite :(

Awesome_brick: :

Smart_girl: y does it matta anyway! remember u sed it was better if it was all up in the air

Awesome_brick: not this

Smart_girl: y wats wrong wiv it? : :S

Awesome_brick: butch he's bein a pain n this is defo gonna send him off the edge

Smart_girl: buttercup 2

Smart_girl: but there's nuthin we can do bwt it rite? n they wud of found out at sum point

Awesome_brick: not if I cud help it

(Private message) Smart_girl: r we ova? | Awesome_brick: no

(Mighty|blue is online)

~Blue|girl~: bk already boomer? :)

Mighty|blue: yh, u guys aren't gonna believe wat I jus saw!

Smart_girl: wat?

Mighty|blue: the weirdest thing that cud eva happen

Awesome_brick: butch n buttercup

Mighty|blue: hw did u kno? :S

Smart_girl: he's psychic (Y) :P

Awesome_brick: no itz jus obv

~Blue|girl~: wat is? i'm lost :S :(

Mighty|blue: aw -hugs- bubbs :)

~Blue|girl~: :D

Smart_girl: wat did u c?!

Mighty|blue: buttercup n butch

Smart_girl: -rolls eyes- yh wat were they doin?

Mighty|blue: K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!!!!!!!!!!

Awesome_brick: liar

Smart_girl: no way! :O

Mighty|blue: reli i went 2 tell him bwt u n bloss n i was jus bwt 2 call 2 him wen i noticed he wasn't alone...

~Blue|girl~: that's so sweet

Smart_girl: n so not fair!

Brick was confused now, what did Blossom mean that it was unfair that Buttercup and Butch were kissing. Did she like Butch? But she was with him...

~Blue|girl~: do u like butch, blossom? :S

Smart_girl: ew no

Awesome_brick: wats not fair then?

Smart_girl: oh well I'm the oldest, well the leader anyway so I shud by RITE b the 1st 2 kiss :(

Brick laughed, he could imagine Blossom's sulking face right now. She was right they are the leaders; they should be the first to kiss. Oh well nothing he could do now, Butch had already beaten him at the kissing thing.

He smiled cheekily suddenly...

(Private message) Awesome_brick: do u wanna b the 2nd? | Smart_girl: :$ yep ;) | Awesome_brick: lol on ma way :P

(Awesome_brick is offline)

Blossom smiled to herself, then panicked she looked down again at what she was wearing. 'Maybe I should change...'

Mighty|blue: u wanna go out agan wiv me bubbles?

~Blue|girl~: itz quite cold out

Mighty|blue: I'll keep ya warmth ;)

~Blue|girl~: :$

Smart_girl: g2g bye

(Smart_girl is offline)

This time Blossom didn't panic at the thought of Brick from the Rowdyruff boys coming to her room, she did blush of course at the reason he was coming. She opened her window and then ran to her mirror, pulling clothes out off the closet that was next to the mirror. She was trying to work out what she should wear; she froze suddenly as she heard someone laughing from behind her. She turned around bright pink, just like her room.

"I keep telling you, you look fine." Brick sighed.

She blushed deeper and shoved all the clothes she'd thrown out of the closet – quickly back in. Brick walked towards her, she turned around to face him, her heart beating uncontrollably fast...

Mighty|blue: we cud jus stay indoors :)

~Blue|girl~: ok :)

Mighty|blue: come mine

~Blue|girl~: oh wat bwt mo jo jo?

Mighty|blue: he's not here r my bros

Mighty|blue: I'll meet ya at ur window so I can keep u warmth on the trip to mine :)

~Blue|girl~: ok (L)

Mighty|blue: I'm comin now c u soon (L)

~Blue|girl~: Bubi -waves- :)

(Mighty|blue is offline)

(~Blue|girl~ is offline)

Bubbles skipped to her closet and pulled out her coat. She then skipped downstairs to the front door, passing her dad as she did so.

"Going out Bubbles?" He asked her.

"Yep" She smiled and wrapped her coat around her.

"It's quite late," her dad worried.

"I won't be gone long. I'll be back by nine"

"It's a school night."

Boomer knocked on the front door, Bubbles smiled.

"Who's that?"

"Erm..." Bubbles wondered if she should say his name then she blushed and grinned up at her dad, "Oh, just my boyfriend."

"Your boyfriend...?" Her dad didn't like the sound of that at all.

"Yeah..." Bubbles backed slowly to the front door. "You know, a boy that's your friend..." She nodded at her dad as she explained. "Okay, bye." She ran out of the door.

The professor ran to the window but when he looked out no one was there. 'hmm...' he thought.


End file.
